


Judoon Arrest

by CarryOnScreaming



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Graham just wants a nice day out, Judoon - Freeform, The Doctor is totally heart eyes, Yaz is taking no ones shit, thasmin, under arrest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarryOnScreaming/pseuds/CarryOnScreaming
Summary: After landing on a space station the Fam meet the Judoon and the Doctor gets arrested, but Yaz is having none of it.





	Judoon Arrest

“Wait, what the hell are you doing? You can’t arrest her?” Yaz raised her voice at the rhino faced space police, “she hasn’t done anything wrong.”

Things had gone wrong as soon as they’d landed. 

The four of them had huddled around the screen in the Tardis to discover that they were on a spaceship in the 43rd century. Nothing out of the ordinary there, or so they thought until they stepped out of the Tardis doors and came face to face with giant armoured space rhinos.

The Judoon, the Doctor had explained to them, were essentially intergalactic space police who confronted law breakers throughout the Galaxies and that she’d personally met them many times so there was absolutely no reason to worry… Then the handcuffs came out.

That’s how they’d ended up here, with the Doctor in handcuffs, having her rights read to her by one of the Judoon.

“You can’t do this” Yaz yelled exasperated, “what is she even being charged with?”

The lead Judoon? Police Chief? Top rhino? Yaz wasn’t quite sure, made his way towards her, bringing himself to his full height so as to tower above the human girl.

Yaz knew this power move well, she’d been on the receiving end of this many times before from people using their physical stature to try and intimidate her, usually it was men who had no respect for her authority when she was in uniform. 

The Judoon looked at her pointedly “parking violations” before turning and returning back to the head of his troop.

She was almost at the end of her fuse, they couldn’t just handcuff her and take her away for some stupid parking violations. No, Yaz was going to have to take matters into her own hands.

“You can’t do that” she told them, falling into step near the Doctor.

“Yaz it’s fine” the Doctor whispered to her “I’ll be out in no time.”

Yaz shook her head, “I want you to release her into my custody.”

The entire group came to a sudden halt, the room seeming much quieter than before as her words settled on their ears. She chanced a glance at Ryan and Graham who were trailing along at the tail end of the crowd, both of whom looked a little worried at her outburst.

Grahams mind was going full force, what if they both ended up arrested, what were they going to do then? Neither he or Ryan had any idea of how to pilot the Tardis and they certainly weren’t well versed enough in intergalactic law to try and find a loophole in the situation. What he wouldn’t give to have just had a nice day out at the beach for a change.

Yaz steadied herself, she had to gather all of her courage and think on her feet for her plan to work. 

The Judoon leader turned so he was facing her, “not your jurisdiction.”

“But she’s a citizen of Earth, and that is very much in my jurisdiction” she tried to reason, “she should be taken back to earth for sentencing according to laws there.”

“The offender is not human” he began “she is not from Earth.”

Yaz could feel the heat rising in her veins as she fought to defend her friend, girlfriend? They’d figure that out after, making sure she wasn’t in space jail was more pressing ta the moment. 

“She may not be human, and she may not have been born on Earth… but that doesn’t mean that she isn’t an earth citizen. Whenever she isn’t travelling she’s on Earth, with me, with us, and you can do whatever lie detector you want and all you’ll be doing is wasting your own time because I’m right, and I will not allow her to be jailed all the way out here and not back where she belongs.”

Yaz and the Judoon had managed to edge closer to each other during her speech, the two practically standing nose to nose at this point, if not for the time difference. The Doctor, for her part, was stood idly by watching her honour be defended by her companion and honestly, from where she was standing, it made Yaz even more attractive.

The lead Judoon grunted, Yaz could have sworn he got some rhino snot on her face, but she stood her ground, and shouted something in a language she couldn’t understand to his fellow rhinos. One of them stomped forward to her as another undid the Doctors handcuffs, she couldn’t believe that it had actually worked.

“You pay the fine” the second Judoon grunted, pushing a sheet of paper into Yaz’s hands.

The doctor rubbed her wrists where the cuffs had begun to chafe, relieved to have full control of her limbs back. 

“And you” the head Judoon turned to the grinning Doctor, “you are banned from this station for life.”

With that the Judoon nodded to them before falling into step and marching off to go about whatever the hell they’d been doing before any of this had happened. Yaz however didn’t care what they were doing because it had worked, she’d managed to evade the situation with nothing more than a fine and a lifetime ban, which to be fair was a long lifetime, but being banned from one space station was nothing.

The Doctor ran over and hugged Yaz with every ounce of strength she had. She was brilliant, without a doubt one of the best people she had ever met, she couldn’t help but smile like an idiot when they pulled apart to look at each other. 

“That was amazing Yaz, you were amazing” she told her earnestly.

Yaz could feel the heat in her face rise at the compliment, “it’s nothing you wouldn’t have done for me.”

There was nothing truer than that, she would do anything for Yaz, even things she probably shouldn’t even think about doing. The thought scared her, it had been so long since she’d felt that strong for anyone, in fact she’d thought it would never happen again, hell she wasn’t even sure she wanted it to.

But then she met Yaz, she crashed through the roof of a train on a cold, wet night in Sheffield and she wouldn’t have changed it for anything. 

Later that evening they’d find each other again and have a proper open conversation about how they felt but for now it was time to grab the boys and head for the Tardis.

They wouldn’t want the Judoon to get the handcuffs back out.


End file.
